


Man-made Omega

by yaminika (kurayaminika)



Series: Eruri Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Abortion, Kidnapping, M/M, this is not a happy story, viewer discretion is advise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurayaminika/pseuds/yaminika
Summary: Dr. Smith transformed a beautiful Beta into an Omega. It was definitely a success, but who paid the price?





	Man-made Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tag, this story involved: kidnapping attempt, ABO verse and non-con abortion.  
> If there are more tags that needed to be addressed, please tell me!

           Dr. Smith was a caring man. He was the sweetest doctor to his clients and a gentle Alpha who does not discriminate against his Omega patients. Dr. Smith never allowed his instincts to go out of control. Everyone trusted and admired him.

           But the loves Dr. Smith gave out was not always equal. Most of his feelings went to Levi Ackerman, a beautiful Beta who went missing three months ago. The doctor did not treat this man, he was transforming him. That’s why Levi was qualified for special treatment since he was a precious experiment. Not all were able to handle Dr. Smith’s transplant womb. Such weaklings, all of them except for Levi. In fact, Levi was the only one who was found compatible so far with the pheromone medicines. Dr. Smith decided then, Levi is the soulmate he was looking for. Not because of his Alpha instinct, but because Levi was his road to success.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

            It was hard for Levi to trust this Dr. Smith when he was first captured. But unlike his rotten home where he was beaten daily, he got to stay under a warm roof and fed well. Despite losing his freedom, Levi gained kindness that he never dreamed of having. It was not difficult for the Beta to listen to the doctor and endured the tests. Dr. Smith did not reveal much about the experiments, but he said Levi could save the world’s declining birthrate. Levi foolishly thought he was being somebody useful that can contribute to the society, he followed every word Dr. Smith ordered him to, no matter how uncomfortable it was. For the first time, he didn’t feel useless, and that his existence was needed.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

             One day, Dr. Smith placed an oxygen mask on Levi and told him to breathe. The Beta listened and the next thing he knew was complete darkness. Poor Levi did not have time to process or panic. When he woke up, the sensation of pain on the lower tummy hit him first. Levi felt like he lost a part of himself. And…did he smelled sweeter?

            “Doctor, I know this is weird, but I think I smelled different.” Levi sniffed his hands like a kitten and glanced at the blond questionably “I thought normal people couldn’t smell themselves. But this is…strong…”

            “Maybe, you are a special man, Levi.” Dr. Smith walked over and gave his raven a kiss on his forehead. He gracefully put the food tray down on the wooden table and gave Levi a hug. He used his chance to sniff Levi’s scent gland behind his neck, wanting to confirm Levi’s words.

             It was wonderful, Dr. Smith thought. The womb was adjusting well, so were the pheromone medicines that he injected. “You are very special, Levi. You made me so happy, baby boy.” And a proud smile appeared on his face. Levi could not be happier with himself; the Beta felt like he belonged to this world once again. No one was beating him. No one was cursing him. All he needed was to make Dr. Smith smiled.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

            Unfortunately, they celebrated too quick. The womb failed two days later. But on the positive side, Levi did not die as Dr. Smith expected. While watching Levi curled up and screamed in pain, the blond doctor was furious. The Beta gripped onto the edge of the bed tightly, reaching out to his Dr. Smith as blood smeared between his thighs. “Wh-what is…going on…doctor…?” The poor little man cried out of fear. Not because of the pain, however. He was afraid of becoming a failure, and Dr. Smith would not need him anymore. He was afraid that he had done something wrong to let the experiment failed.

            “No, no. It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault.” Dr. Smith cannot lose it now. Levi was still alive, and he still needed his trusts. The blond kept reminding himself that. The body was safe, but the womb malfunction. Perhaps the pheromones? Shaking his head, the doctor grabbed a syringe and sedated Levi without warning. Time for another three months of work for a new womb.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

            The second surgery went well. Dr. Smith can only hope it won’t collapse again, or else he would be stuck with this project forever. He had so many things on his to-do list. The man who was well-known to be successful in everything he does cannot be stuck in this simple experiment. Failure was a death sentence to his fame, and Dr. Smith was not accepting that for an answer. “If you feel anything at all this time, even just a simple headache or tummy-ache, press the button to alert me, immediately.” He instructed and leaned down to give Levi a kiss. “Good night, love. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            Levi smelled so good. It was getting out of control.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

            The Beta stared at the ceiling before touching the surgical scars out of curiosity. Even though he never cared to ask, Levi cannot help but wonder sometimes about what Erwin was doing to him. Saving the world’s declining birthrate? But he cannot give birth. He was not an Omega-

            And then the realization came through him. The blood between his thighs, the changes in his smell, and the scar on the lower tummy. “It couldn’t be, right...?”

            Dr. Smith sighed worriedly when Levi asked; he did not want the man to back out of the project now. However, lying could backfire on him. “Sweetheart, I want it to be a surprise for you when I confirm the project’s complete success.” Fingers brushed through Levi’s silky black hair, Dr. Smith pecked his cheeks lovingly. “You are a magical being, you know. You are creating a miracle. So, don’t disappoint me, okay? No one else out there is brave enough to be like you. I am very, very proud of you. That’s why I love you so much.”

            Hearing those words, Levi’s fear of the experiment disappeared. Instead, he was afraid of disappointing his beloved doctor. Knowing he can receive such kindness and love without putting too many efforts, Levi took the bait. “Of course, I will do anything for you, doctor.”

            “That’s my good boy…”

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

            This time, the womb worked marvelously; it was a complete success. Levi was adapting well, seeing there were not any problem under the scan. His smell changed, and admittedly, it was getting irresistible for Dr. Smith. It was rather shameful for the doctor to acknowledge that. Levi’s behaviors became more affectionate and clingier, behaving as a submissive Omega should be. Little raven always wanted his doctor beside him.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

            Levi’s first heat came unexpectedly when he finally presented as a full Omega. Begging for a release, he reached out to Dr. Smith and moaned for the Alpha to help him. The feelings of wanting to mate with someone was foreign to Levi. His private part painfully ached, urging for Levi to find a knot. “Please…” Soft voices echoed within the room, almost pathetically. But that send chills and pleasures to Dr. Smith. He cannot handle himself any longer than this. He was supposed to lure Levi in like a fish eating a bait. Levi was not supposed to bewitch him.

            Not wanting himself to give in to the shame, the doctor quickly thought of his experiment to regain his composure. Why was he supposed to listen to Levi’s pleas? What benefit will he gain?

            “Hurt…it hurt…I need you, Alpha…please…I want your knot.”

            That’s right. Fertilization.

            “You smell so good, my love.” Dr. Smith reached out to the newly presented Omega. “It must have been strange, right? Being in heat? What do you want me to do to you, sweetheart?” His fingers stroke Levi’s nape possessively, as if telling him that he still owns Levi. The Omega did not mind following Dr. Smith forever, anyway.

            “Breed…me”

            “You are mine, Levi.”

            Levi screamed in pain when the doctor bites his neck, giving him a mark to prove he is now forever bound. The Omega came for the second time while feeling Dr. Smith’s warm seeds filling him up. The room was getting hotter by seconds, but Levi could barely focus on the increasing temperature. Not when he was watching Dr. Smith’s hands on his thighs, soothing him gently.

            “That’s a good boy.” Dr. Smith whispered another praise and passionately bite on Levi’s lower lips. He allowed himself to feel the pleasure while knotting his beloved special Omega that he created with his two hands. It’s hard to tell who was the fish that bite the bait.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

            One day, Levi woke up with a sick feeling in his stomach and a headache. It forced him to almost empty his tummy of everything he ate the day before. Heavily gagging, the raven dashed to the toilet. The Omega immediately wrapped his arms around the belly, seemingly being protective of the womb. What if everything was wrong again? What if Dr. Smith is disappointed in him? Frantically, Levi remembered the doctor’s instruction and gained the courage to press the button.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

            When Dr. Smith rushed over, he had a rare worried look on his face. Was it because of Levi, or was it because he was afraid for the womb that he tried so hard to build? The doctor only wished for his success in transplanting a womb, but the results he got were more than a miracle. It confirmed Dr. Smith’s glory.

            “You are pregnant.” He said calmly and turned his head back to Levi after looking at the scan. His Omega was able to conceive with no trouble. “This is…unbelievable.”

            Upon hearing that, Levi was filled with happiness but also fear. He was carrying Dr. Smith’s offspring. What if the fetus hurt the womb? What about the doctor’s hard work? “If…if this endanger your work, then…I don’t need the child.” It was hard for Levi to say those words, but he knew it was necessary. Levi would hate to disappoint Dr. Smith and wanted to make sure the blonde’s satisfaction comes first. If he had an option, Levi would never abandon their child, who was created out of love.

            “No no, keep the baby.” The doctor held Levi’s hands and did not say anything else. He was too busy staring at the scan and admiring the image of a new life forming within the womb. The man snapped out of his thoughts when Levi suddenly engulf him into a bear hug. The poor raven thought his doctor was also overjoyed to have a family.

            Dr. Smith returned the hug. Holding Levi in his arms, a strange and icy smile appeared on his expression. “Call me Erwin from now on. That’s your reward for being such a good boy.”

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

            Erwin brought Levi back into the testing him for another scan after three months. Since Levi was so small in physique, his bump was more visible to the eyes. The blonde cannot help it but looked at the scan with a wide smile every time. Seeing a baby growing normally inside an artificial womb as a natural would, he could not be prouder. “The baby is very healthy, Levi.” Erwin patted the raven’s head, praising him.

            “Thank you, Erwin…I’ll makes sure this child will be born healthy as you wanted.”

            “Born healthy?” Erwin looked at Levi and blinked his eyes with no emotion, almost looking confused. “What are you talking about?”

            “Huh? I mean…I want this child to be healthy. But I am sure you will protect our child-“

            Erwin cut him off and laughed. That cold laugh brought a chill down to Levi’s spines. His arms wrapped around his pregnant belly again, almost being protective of the unborn child.

            “I said I wanted you to keep the baby. I never said I wanted it.”

            At that moment, all blood drained from Levi’s face. Out of instinct, his scent went disarray. The calm smell turned sour and filled with terror. Levi quickly scooted away from Erwin, but the doctor already got a tight grip on his arm. He felt a prick of a needle went through his thin layer of skin. Eventually, his body submitted to the sudden weakness that took over.

            The poor Omega can only watch in dismay as Erwin picked him up in a bridal style and set him on the stretcher. The blond strolled him down to where the surgery room is and placed him on the birthing bed. Erwin spread Levi’s legs and strapped him down. Confused and overwhelmed, Levi urged Erwin to stop, but no voice came out.

            “It’s alright, love. It is never born. It won’t know you.” The doctor said one last time with his usual kind smile before continuing the procedure, leaving Levi to deal with his own insanity.

            When Levi’s belly went flat, the Omega knew it was all over. He laid tiredly on the birthing bed as if he was in labor, but no child was born. Two souls were destroyed that day, but the nation will have thousands of new lives on the chart in near future.


End file.
